Hellcat Squadran: The 13th Black Crusade
The Eisenstein was speeding through space. Venting atmosphere from the multiple hits it had suffered. They had finally left the traitors behind, and were making their way to warn them. Chapter 1 : Metting He dodged a ball of fire and rolled under a gush of water before trying to kick her legs. She simply jumped into the air, and froze the parts of his cloths that had become wet. “You used that one yesterday already !” she exclaimed while freezing him up completely with more water while he was on the ground. Then she turned around gleefully, to her other “siblings”, who sighed. Korra had exceeded them by now, and she was only 16 ! The others were just about to help Samir out, when Spenser came up running to them. “Guys ! An unknown ship just appeared!” he was panting he had run all he way from the HQ on Reach to their trainings-field. “What kind of ship?” “From its length, around a frigate, but the weapons? Definitely battle-cruiser class ! But that is not all they are severely damaged.” His children had noticed the talk between Ryan and Spenser, and were eagerly listening in. “Do you want to board it?” “Korra, come here, you are not under any reason, going on that ship! Got that?” “Yeah…you know I’m not 10 years old anymore?” While the others were packing their stuff, Spenser leaned in on Ryan, “You know she behaves a lot like Claud..” “Take a guess where she got the attitude to authority from…whilst she obeys...she likes to bend the rules a bit.” Answered Ryan, a slight smile on his face. The airlock, was utter chaos, everywhere was broken pieces of walls, conduits were hanging from the ceiling, and there was a massive, armoured corpse in a corner, when he had been standing he must have been over 3 meters tall. But the sight was even more horrible when they saw what had killed him. Something had penetrated the chest plate and ripped the internal organ apart, as if that had not being enough, three capable had got stuck in his back, and their energy flooded into his body. And a support beam had entered the back of his skull. They spun around, weapons raised when they heard a sound, but it was only another metal plate that had fallen off the wall. But when they opened the next door, there were five of the armoured giants, their strange rifles aloft. Ryan saw that his children were already moving their finger to the trigger when he, with a hand motion, ordered them to stop. “I am General Ryan, of the Coalition. You are in our space. Explain who you are, where you are from and what you want to do!” “I am Sergeant Vaddon, of the Sons of Horus, and this is my squad, composed of Iron Warriors, Thousand Sons and Death Guard. We are here to warn you, but you should come to the bridge, the commanders will want to talk to you.” Whilst two of those soldiers escorted them to the bridge, the other three took a look at the corpse. “No, first we fix the secondary coolant links, without them we won’t be able to get further than two light years a day !” “So what? Without a stable Geller Shield we won’t be protected from enemy fire!” “And if we don’t have weapons we can defend ourselves!” was what the visitors heard when they entered the bridge. Garro, Sigismund and Tarvitz were arguing back and forth while Torgaddon,Loken and Ahriman were watching amused. Until one of the marines coughed and said “Umm, sir..” “What ?!” said the three in unison when they saw the new comers. “Ah excellent. Representatives of the Coaltion I take it ? Yes,yes General Ryan and his children. Good, we have stumbled across the correct system. We are here to warn you, an enemy more powerful than you have ever faced before.” “Wait, what slow down!” said Ryan. “Some one is coming, an enemy, very powerful. But how do you know us ?” “No time to explain. We will tell you everything later. As of now we need to get to Earth and begin an immediate mobilisation! The enemy will arrive in about three months !” Following that was a lengthy discussion about what, who and why the enemy was attacking them. Afterwards Ryan took their help, and the Eisenstein, set course for Earth. Chapter 2 : The First Action The six Legionnairs supervised the repair to their vessel, when one of the other marines on the bridge sayed. "Sirs, we are recieving a transmission." "Put it through the Vox-Transceiver." "Frigate Eisenstein, this is Hellcat Squadran Command. My name is IceBite, I've just been informed of the threat that you came to warn us. I want to know...what is their goal ?" "Put simply, they want to sacrifice this whole galaxy to their dark gods, in exchange for power." said Torgaddon. "It might be good if you could get the other factions to prepare with you, alone, none of you will be able to weather this storm." spoke up Ahriman. "This will be problematic, we are not really in...contact with them, but I will try." responded IceBite and closed the channel. The next day saw masive amounts od drones being sent out to the other factions the the galaxy. Though most didn't believe what was being said in the message, they began mobilising their troops, just ot be on the save side. 25th of July 2180, this date would be remember for ever, it was the date that the 13th Black Crusade arrived in the Milky Way galaxy. To say that the first assault was obliberating, would be as if someone said the Big Bang was a small firework. The outer colonise of the Shadow Alliance fell within hours, the Flood were nearly whipped out in a campagne that lasted only two weeks. But when the crusade reach the Coalition it began to gridn to slow hold. As they had been warned early enough they had been able to at least mount a somewhat effective resistance. Battlegroup 1: Was the battlegroup lead by IceBite himself near the Flood border as their forces were nearly overrun. The moment they arrieved they were attacked by the renegade marines. Their ships managed to land around 70% of their ground forces could get on the ground before their fleets pulled out. They met with an exhausted taskgroup of the Shadow Alliance and several combat forms. After nearly killing themselves the groups but their differences aside and allied. But then IceBite noticed something, "WHere are the infection forms ?" "They have no effect on this enemy, we can not penetrate their armour, and even if it was cracked open the bodies have a unqiue signiture that makes them immune to infections." answered one of the combat forms, or rather the Gravemind through it.